


【授权翻译】【Almost Human】Hold me When I'm Cold

by A_Xiao



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Xiao/pseuds/A_Xiao
Summary: 办案日常时而也会有突发情况，好在最后总能化险为夷。作者的人物刻画十分到位，读着有种就像在看剧的感觉，两个人的对话也很有意思，于是试着翻译了一下。Ps:第一次做翻译，所有词不达意都属于我，那么祝大家阅读愉快！（另外有能力的小伙伴也可以去看原文，蛮好懂的)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】【Almost Human】Hold me When I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold me When I'm Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132865) by [AloneShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow). 



> Hypothermia, 体温过低。

John一直都觉得自己是个好司机。即使不是世界一流的那种，也至少是在 _好_ 的行列里。

不过因为先前长久的昏迷，苏醒后重返警局工作的John还是花了些日子才重新习惯方向盘——以及试着忽略他得用一条合成腿来开车的事实。

随着时日推移，一切都在重回正轨……说来奇怪，尤其是Dorian成为他的搭档之后，行车的旅途似乎变得更另人放松了。DRN的声音听起来总是沉稳而镇定，即使在他和他的人类搭档拌嘴时也是如此。起初这差点惹恼了John，但很快地，他就习惯了他的安卓说话的方式。这就像是一种牵动思绪的分心剂，无论外界还是John的内心正发生着什么样的变化……

John学会信任他的DRN，信任到许可他隔三差五开车的程度。

也许那晚也该让他来开车的。

***

“John，让我来开车，” 副驾驶位上的Dorian再次不满道，努力保持着平衡。

“我知道，你看住 _他的车_ 就行了！”John咆哮着，猛踩油门加速。他们追赶的那辆红色轿车虽离得有些远，但仍在视野之内。John无意失去它。

“前面有个交叉路口，”Dorian提示道，脸上的条纹电路闪着蓝光。

“能把那儿封锁起来吗？

Dorian紧张地叹口气，摇了摇头：“我可以试试，但——”

“那就这么做！！”John设法避开迎面驶来的车辆，在不跟丢罪犯的情况下沿路狂飙。他注意到那个交叉路口的信号灯全部转红了：有两辆车因此撞在一起，而其他的全都即时踩下了刹车，让罪犯有了可乘之机。“这样没法拦住他。”

“警方后援就在附近，”Dorian说。

“具体 _在哪_ ？”

Dorian往前方指了指：“在那座桥的另一头。”

“很好。那么现在我们要拿下他。”驶下桥时John看到桥尾的警灯，不禁扬起嘴角，露出志在必得的笑容。那辆红色轿车就停在几米开外的地方，路面上留下了几道黑印，因急刹而卷起的烟尘在空气中弥散开来。

John停下时不禁皱起了眉头：那家伙下了车，正往桥的边缘跑去。“噢不，你不能——！”

“John-！”Dorian想叫住他，但警探早已冲出车门去追那个人了。

“Hey!”John朝那个人喊道，一面向桥边追去。但在看到男人攀过栏杆站到另一边准备跳进下方的河里时，他赶忙收紧脚步，转而慢慢靠近男人。“好的…好的，听着，”John气喘吁吁，同时举起手暗示自己没有敌意，“就算跳下去没摔死，河水也会要了你的命。马上就到圣诞节了，你以为自己能在水里撑多久？”

“是那个混蛋先惹的祸！”男人吼道。

“或许如此，但你才是那个开枪打死他的人。”

“是他活该！”

“好吧，这事等我们到警局再谈。来，”John几乎靠近到他边上，并向他伸出一只手，“请你先下来好吗？现在这样我们可没法继续谈话。”

“我没什么要跟你说的！”男人咬牙切齿，转身要跳下去。

John冲上前，在紧要关头抓住了他的胳膊。“呃—可我现在有——很多话要跟你说…”John有些吃力地说着，感到自己正被对方的重量慢慢地拽下去：这男人是个大块头，而且很不配合。

“放开我！”他大叫着想要挣脱。

“你是想寻死吗？！”眼看制止不了，John不得不将半个身子都探到栏杆的另一边，空出的五指死死地握住扶手——而后他感觉到有两只手从背后抓住了自己。他回过身，看清来人：“来的正是时候！”

“我以为你已经搞定了呢。”DRN挖苦道。

“闭嘴，赶紧把他拉上来！”

Dorian闻言照做，上前倾身握住那个男人的手臂，将他拉过栏杆，回到一个安全的位置。

“你这该死的——塑料！”男人并未收回敌意，混乱之中，他踢中了仍在试图保持平衡的警探的腹部，这一脚足以使警探掉下去。

在坠入冰河之前，John只听得到Dorian担忧的呼喊。他感觉背部传来阵阵剧痛，就好似被车撞了一样。但很快他就反应过来，在水中转了个身，竭尽所能地游回河面，因呛水而咳嗽着，庆幸着今天的河水至少还算平静。

“John，你还好吗？” 他隐约听见从上方传来Dorian的声音。

“是…我、我很好！”他不清楚Dorian能否听到。不管怎样，他开始向岸边游去，刺骨的河水像块厚厚的毯子将寒意裹挟全身。“只是…我、我比较好运…”他喃喃着，咳出更多呛入的水。

游到岸边时John才意识到这里的边墙太高了，根本爬不上去。寒冷使他止不住地颤抖，他左右张望着，期望能有个梯子什么的。但周遭实在太黑看不清任何东西，而且他的身子几乎快冻僵了。

“无论何时…只要是现在，Dorian……”他努力抓住墙沿，艰难地维持着让自己浮在水面上。他的呼吸在发颤。他还是够不到陆地，也不知道河水究竟有多深。

_只要……再等一小会……_

之后不远处就传来汽车引擎的轰鸣，这时他发觉自己已经快连眼睛都睁不开了。随之是脚步声，还有那个他熟悉的声音。

“找到你了，John”

John抬起头，看到Dorian徒手掰开一处栅栏快步往墙边赶来。Dorian向他伸出一只手，条纹电路在黑夜中闪烁着愈发耀眼的蓝光。

“你这是、是在路上堵、堵车了吗？”John缓缓抬起手臂，声音听着比之前颤得更厉害了。

“抱歉来迟了，警方把整座桥都封了起来。”Dorian轻松地把他拽出水面。“情况不妙……”

“嗯？”John抱紧自己，这才意识到身边的安卓正向他投来的担忧的目光。

“我、我只是…后、后背撞到了…”

“那倒不是大问题。你马上要失温了，John。”

“……什么？我吗？”

“是的！快点，”Dorian扶上John的肩膀，将他带向不远处停着的车。

“没、没那么糟……”

“你的体温过低了。”

“只要……洗、洗个热水澡，然、然后…”

“而且医院离这很远……”

“就、就好了…”

“John，我需要你把衣服脱了。”

John愣在车边，眨了眨眼盯着眼前的安卓：“什-什、什么？”

“你的衣服湿透了，你得把它们脱下来。车里有替换的衣物吗？”Dorian说着，没等John回应便在车内翻找起来。

“我、我不知道…”John剧烈地颤抖着，他缓缓靠在汽车上，闭上眼想要休息一下。

“现在还不能睡，”Dorian再次扣上John的肩膀，激得他差点跳起来。“John，你得保持清醒。上车吧。”在John正要打开驾驶座车门的时候，Dorian又拦住了他：“不，去后座。”

“啥？为、为什么？”

“你现在这样子可开不了车。所以，请进吧。”

John被一种温柔却坚定的力量推进车后座，双腿仍伸在外面。

“抬手。”

他不假思索地照做了——直至寒冷的空气袭过腰腹：“不、等下、这太冷了！”

“你得先把衣服脱了才能暖和起来，John。”

“不、不要。”

Dorian叹了口气：“别像个小孩子似的。”

“但这、这太冷了，D-Dorian…”John几乎快说不出话了，眼皮子止不住地打架。

“让我来帮你。我保证很快就会暖和起来的。”

John低着头，默然看着自己的夹克被脱了下来，但当衬衣被撩起时，他还是忍不住低吟出声，因寒冷的空气而颤抖不已。

“躺下来吧。”

John不记得那之后发生了什么……他感觉自己的裤子也被脱掉了，他感到慌乱的情绪正蔓上心头。在这个阴沉沉的、伸手不见五指的夜晚，他被推进车里，剥了个精光。他甚至开始怀疑—— _这是不是他的车？是不是真的Dorian？究竟发生了什么？_

他发觉有一双手环绕着自己，思绪控制不住地于恐惧中游移。

“没事，是我。”

John认出Dorian的声音，不再试图挪开身子——实际上他除了打寒颤也动不了几分。现在他可以确定他们正躺在车后座上。车内没开照明灯，但透过脚边的车窗，John能瞥见不远处这座城市独属于黑夜的万家灯火。

“你的体温在慢慢回升，”Dorian提醒他，默默松了口气。

John迟钝地眨了下眼，发现面前是Dorian赤裸裸的胸脯：“你怎、怎么光、光着？”

Dorian笑了笑：“我没有。我只是给你穿了几件我的衣服。”

John皱起眉，意识到自己穿着的确实是Dorian的衬衣还有夹克，扣子扣得严严实实的，衣领盖过了嘴唇。“还有…这、这拥抱(cuddling)是？”他试着用一种听起来不那么尴尬的语气询问道。

“我并非人类，但可以模拟人类的体温。我是在让你暖和起来。”

John稍稍放松了些，寒冷使他躬起背，并想起后背的伤痛。

“你背上有淤青，”Dorian替他检查道，“可能是摔的，不过不要紧。”

“那就好…”John喃喃着，身体又止不住颤抖起来。他感到Dorian把他抱得更紧了些。“你、你知道，你可以把、把我送、送去医院的。”

“我打过求助电话了，但得等上一会儿，因为桥被封住了。”

John挪了挪身子，眼睛朝他们的下身看去：他没穿裤子，不过至少Dorian穿着。

“嘿，John?”

“嗯？”

“我想你明白，你可以抱住我的，如果你想的话。让你的手也暖和起来。”

John甚至没有想过这个。他的右手在二人之间紧握成拳，与Dorian的胸脯有毫厘之隔，而左手则始终放在身侧。

“我……”

“这儿，”Dorian说着，声音中带着一丝微笑，他轻轻牵起John的左手，“放在我背上吧。”

John犹豫了下，但还是这么做了，手掌贴上Dorian温暖的后背时他发出一声慰叹，手指重新恢复了知觉。片刻后他又松开右手，缓缓贴上Dorian的胸脯：没有心跳，但温暖人心。

“感觉好点了吗？”Dorian的关切将他拉回现实。

“呃、嗯。……Dorian，你…”

“我……什么？”

John想说： _你真的仿佛拥有血肉之躯一样(Your body feels almost human)_ ，话到嘴边还是改口道：“你真的很暖和。”他闭上双眼，额头倚在Dorian胸前。他晓得第二天一早自己可能会尴尬到死……不过，管它呢。他只想好好享受这一刻。

FIN

——————————  
译者再叨叨几句：  
文章里最喜欢的一句莫过于结尾的”Your body feels like almost human”（哇 直切全剧主题，但我真的翻不出那种感觉orz）（冬天的河水有多冰，Dorian就有多暖）  
原文词数只有1700多翻译出来却有3000多字，果然语句越简单，包含的信息量反而越大。文中很多地方使用了意译和同义词替换，特别是shiver这个词（原文描写颤抖几乎全用的是这个词hhh）；以及在多处适当添加了原文没有的细节描写，方便各位更好把握情景和人物状态，希望不会造成阅读上的困扰。  
感谢大家读到这儿！


End file.
